Tomato Johnny
Tomato Johnny is a non-recurring character in the EdukayFUN educational video series. Description Tomato Johnny is a large, round, disembodied head with red skin, defined cheekbones, a carrot-shaped nose and bulging brown eyes. He wears a green propeller beanie hat on his head. Tomato Johnny manifests himself whenever Johnny consumes a tomato. Tomato Johnny is distinct from other Johnnies, as Tomato Johnny's primary method of ambulation is achieved through bouncing, presumably because of an apparent lack of limbs. Analysis Powers and Abilities Tomato Johnny is arguably one of the most powerful forms of Johnny. His powers include the ability to conjure seemingly infinite green vines out of thin air, self-cloning, animal control/alteration, reality distortion and the ability to instantly change size and proportion. Tomato Johnny is also shown to severely abuse these powers, conferring horrific mutations on both Pussy and the Mouse and degenerating the reality within Papa’s domicile to pure chaos. Tomato Johnny is created after Johnny eats a number of red tomatoes. It is unknown if Pussy, Mice, Minimen, Egg Investigator, Pigs, or Ulsa can "go tomato." It is shown that Papa can go tomato, and is arguably even more powerful than Tomato Johnny, since Papa (as Tomato Papa) is able to defeat an attack by Johnny after only eating a few tomato slices, whereas Johnny's transformation to Tomato Johnny required the consumption of an entire tomato. Papa is also shown to have greater control over his powers and doesn’t abuse them like Johnny. Tomato Johnny is capable of creating an infinite number of Tomato Johnny Clones that follow Tomato Johnny’s orders in a hive-mind fashion. They appear to be as powerful as Tomato Johnny but lack free will. They are shown spinning around the Giant Tomato Johnny (presumably the original Tomato Johnny) like drones to a queen bee. It is also shown that Tomato Johnny can create reality-warping vines that he uses to take over anything real. He and his clones use this power to an extreme, covering the entire kitchen in vines, thus manifesting the "Tomato Realm." This realm, where only the Giant Tomato Johnny and the Tomato Johnny Clones persist, is shown to be extremely dangerous, with incomprehensibly large numbers of Tomato Johnny Clones which, together with Giant Tomato Johnny, organize themselves into a near-infinite tomato well. This realm is ostensibly under complete control by Giant Tomato Johnny, as his clones are observed not to attack Papa upon his entering the realm, when they easily could have done so (assuming Papa doesn't go tomato). Finally, Tomato Johnny is capable of mind control and alteration of animals. This is apparent when Tomato Johnny takes over Pussy and the mouse's actions, forcing them to chase each other about the Tomato Realm. In addition, he changes Pussy's color and modifies her body with an extendable neck, three throats and a rocket booster, while taking away her ability to make her signature "ding-dong" sound and removing her legs (presuming she once had any). He also gave the mouse human legs and incredible speed. A minor Tomato Johnny power is the ability to change the background music. Tomato Calculus Saccharologists combined Almgren–Pitts min-max theory with algebraic K-theory to derive the following Tomatodratic Equation: Tomato + Johnny = Tomato Johnny Tomato Johnny + Tomato = Green Vine (range 102 to 104) Tomato Johnny + Green Vine (∞*) = Tomato Realm Tomato Johnny + Tomato Realm (inexhaustible) = Tomato Johnny Clone Tomato Johnny + Tomato Johnny Clones (∞) + Tomato Realm = Giant Tomato Johnny *Tomatodratic theory employs the controversial Dirac Delta function to constrain the infinite vines to a finite area (i.e., the kitchen). The use of this function is required to account for the fact that since Tomato Johnny is a tomato, he can instantaneously generate as many green vines as he wants. Subspecies Tomato Papa Giant Tomato Johnny Appearances # टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Characters Category:Human-like Category:Johnnies